


No angel

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 零薰，非典型总裁文，OOC警告BGM：I'm no angel - Dido





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 零薰，非典型总裁文，OOC警告  
> BGM：I'm no angel - Dido

I know I'm not perfect but I can smile

 

1  
羽风薰又在董事会上睡着了。

经过无数次锻炼，他对开会睡觉这件事已经提炼出了一套无懈可击的技巧。他通常会戴一副平光眼镜，再把刘海拨一拨，以恰到好处的角度遮住眼睛，然后单手托腮，指间夹一根笔，面部微低对向笔记本屏幕，这样在别人看来他便以一个安静而专注的姿势在倾听，实际上他睡得口水都快流下来了。他甚至专门聘了一个会速记的秘书。遇到会议，能不去就尽量不去，不能不去就派秘书代他去，会后总结要点给他听，实在必须要本人出席，他就把秘书带上一起，他睡觉，然后秘书再总结要点给他听。

午间时分，终于散会了。薰施施然睡醒过来，若无其事地跟人微笑握手说过客套话，抓着头发走出会议室。他秘书亦步亦趋地跟出来，薰随口问道：“刚才讲了什么？”

“我看看啊，”秘书翻动着笔记，“上年度年度总结，上年度财务总结，上年度业绩总结，分公司业务总结……总经理发言，副总经理发言，各部门主管发言，分公司代表发言……来年战略目标，来年战略规划……”

薰头大，赶紧打断他说：“你帮我去买罐牛奶吧，加一包糖，热半分钟。”

他小秘书心眼儿实，扭头一路小跑着噔噔去了。薰自己遛达到吸烟室，抽了一支烟，跟女同事打了会岔，又一路遛达到电梯口，正琢磨去哪儿吃午饭，被他手下的一位经纪人迎面拦下。

“哎呀，薰总。”她高兴，“我正想找你，这下就省得等电梯上你办公室了。你看看，这是我们最近投资合作的一部电视剧，目前在征集主题曲，你看你有什么想法。”

“……这也要找我？”

“这部剧是名导的大制作，这个主题曲属于非常好的资源了。”她说，“看你给谁……你可能会有自己的考量。”

“行吧。”薰接过她递来的资料，心不在焉地扫了一眼，便随手卷了起来塞进兜里。电梯来了，他准备溜，正要按下G层，便见他的秘书一手揣公文包，一手端牛奶，噔噔地跑过来。

“薰总！你真是的，叫我去买东西也不在原地等我，害我一顿找。”秘书抱怨他，自然而然地跟他一道进了电梯，“你现在要去哪儿？”

“……”薰干巴巴地笑了笑，默默按下往上的楼层。“回办公室。”

 

午休时间，薰捧着牛奶，一边对电脑看选秀节目，一边左耳进右耳出地听秘书汇报会议纪要。这档选秀是自家公司新出的，在他手里的是第一期无剪辑无后期的录影带，主要也只是为了给一个复出在节目里当导师的歌手造势，没什么新意，薰不过快进看一眼。

公司是他家族产业里的一间子公司，主营文化娱乐，薰是名义上的总裁，底下还有零零总总几间分公司和工作室。大抵是原先那位总经理退休走了，文娱，在薰父眼里总是些下九流的行当，上不得台面，但偌大一间公司又不舍得交给外人的，想了一圈，看上刚从美国读完MFA回来的小儿子，一拍脑门，于是人生中没上过一天班、没算过一笔账的羽风薰，得到了第一份工作是总经理。

也没什么不好的。薰对此没有意见。他在家里的地位就像国王跟前的弄臣，有得是钱，有得是闲，但永远被排除在权力的中心外，他只要负责当一尊美丽的雕像，一辈子自然锦衣玉食，他也只有这种选项。

不过，也没什么不好的。经营公司，利润都进他自己的账，就当是玩一个游戏，赚点零花钱，尽管要提防公司里他爹的亲信告状，但他爹日理万机，只要不碰原则性的红线，他也没空整天盯着小儿子干什么。况且有见俊男靓女，总比像他哥一样关在办公室里每天对着死气沉沉的财务报表要强。说到底，人一生也只为自己活一次。

小秘书尽职尽责地读完笔记，猛喝一杯白水，问：“我能去吃午饭了吗？”

“去吧去吧。”薰巴不得他走开，落个清静，像赶苍蝇一般挥挥手。

他心不在焉地盯着电脑屏幕，一个选手在台上唱歌，旋律很快地从耳机里飘过去。薰心里一动，倒退，取消快进，将那段曲子又听了一遍。

薰在美国读硕士主修的是音乐，对此也算有点眼见，手下捧红过好几个一线歌手。他听着那首歌琢磨了一阵子，问：“这个歌的原作是谁？帮我去查一下。”

秘书停下正在理东西的动作，凑过来看了看。“哦。我午休回来查。”

薰想了想，道：“现在就查，午休结束前，我要这个人的所有资料。查完你去吃饭。”薰说着，拎上自己的外套，扭头诡秘一笑，“而我，现在要去吃饭了。”

 

吃完饭回来。薰把脚搁在办公桌上，一边吮吸着浮着奶泡的草莓奶昔，一边翻开秘书打印出来的资料。秘书在他旁边说：“这首歌原唱是一个地下乐队，名叫Vampir，成员两人。”

“叫什么？”

“Vampir。”秘书重复了一遍，“是印欧语系多种语言里吸血鬼的意思。”

“这也太中二了。”薰嘀咕。

“这个乐队最初主要在涩谷和新宿的多家音乐酒吧活动，风格偏向punk和jazz。”秘书继续道，“一开始这个乐队只有一人，写歌、写词、编曲和实际的演唱，都是他一个人完成的。后来有他的一个粉丝追他很久，他就吸纳他成为了乐队名义上的第二人，其实算是助理，负责一些协助性工作，比如将他的作品收录、整理、传到网络上，也负责一部分伴奏，一直到现在。”

“‘追’？”薰准确无误地揪住重点。

“追星的追。”秘书诚实地掐死了他的臆想。

薰嘁了一声。“好吧。接着讲。”

“这支乐队，在地下的圈子里还是很有名气的，聚集了一些死忠粉。但网上能搜索到关于他们的资料很少。我只查到，那位主要人物在网上使用的名字是魔王，另一人的名字是werewolf。Werewolf在网络上更活跃一些，他有一个blog，我的信息基本上都从这个blog里来的。”

魔王和werewolf……薰隐隐头疼，太中二了，这什么初中生的取名审美。他翻着手里的资料，问：“没有照片吗，那位魔王？”

“检索不到高清照片，他演出时戴面具。”

薰翻到一页打印下来的YouTube页面，惊讶地咂了一下嘴。“三千万播放量？”他问，“这可不是有‘一些’粉丝的水准啊。没有公司联系他商务合作吗？”

“好像给几部文艺片做过配乐。更详细的我找不到。”秘书搔搔头发，问，“你想找他吗？”

“他做的东西很不错嘛，粉丝基础也好。”薰说，“是个可造之材。就算长得抱歉，挖过来当幕后也很好。”

“哦，不过我听说，那个人很难搞。”秘书说，“隔壁有个制作组想找过他做一部电影的插曲，给他打电话，他问电影什么题材，说是科幻，他听了个开头就挂了。”

“那肯定是他们态度不够真诚，语气不够谦卑。”薰教育他，“我跟你讲，那些艺术家或多或少都有酸臭气，这种人我见识多了，自命清高，实际上最喜欢人拍他马屁，这时你就不能忤逆他，要顺杆爬，嘴甜一点，多叫几声老师，哄得高兴了，他自然就愿意跟你合作了，你的任务也办妥了，两边高兴。这不是双赢么？”

“哦，哦。”秘书迷茫点头。

薰琢磨了一下，记起中午属下跟他提的一嘴新剧主题曲的事，从兜里掏出几张卷得皱巴巴的资料。“去，给你个实践的机会。正好有个新资源，你去联系他问问愿不愿意做。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
第二天一早，薰拿着咖啡杯走进办公室，就问秘书：“昨天叫你联系的人，办了没？”

秘书从一堆文件里抬起头，露出惭愧的神情。“我给他打了三个电话，前两次没人接，第三次他助理接了，说他在睡觉。”他说，“我今天一会儿再联系看看。”

“你几点钟打电话的？”薰纳闷。

“下午三点……四点吧。”

“这作息也太随心所欲了吧。”薰把公文包搁到桌上，脱下西装外套搭在椅背上，吐槽道。

“人事部那里好像存了他的联系地址。”秘书在一旁说，“实在不行我跑一趟去问问。”

“嗯。”薰随口应了一声。

 

下午他处理完工作，间歇时又将那支乐队的几首曲子听了一遍。他是做这行业的，听歌量比外行人高出几十倍，但他的时间也就那么多，多数歌都走马观花地过去了，他耳朵刁，要从一大堆烂俗而雷同的流行旋律里敏锐地抓出精品，能让他多听一两遍实属难得。

但这个人的音乐，薰感觉，并不是被他挑出来的，而是旋律本身牢牢地摄住了他，仿佛长满了锐利的倒刺，也像暗流里的水草一样将他绊住了。昨晚薰听写了几段乐谱，想分析一下到底怎么回事，这人使用了什么设计，什么策略，是如何诱惑了听众，研究了半晌，却只觉得这样的旋律根本不是人类能创造出来的。那样莫名其妙的音节，几乎像任意组合在一起的，前所未见，毫无逻辑可言，然而最后的效果却无比和谐。除了天才以外，薰没话可说。

薰对这个人产生了强烈的好奇心。他很想见见这位天才究竟是怎样一个人。他一拍脑袋，他为什么不干脆自己去拜访一下他呢？反正总要去，谁去不一样，派人去估计还没他自己效率高。

薰坐在办公椅上高高兴兴地转了一圈，当即拨了个内线电话给秘书。“你看看，我今天晚上有什么日程？”

“今晚，那个新剧的发布会，你说会去的。”秘书答。

“不去了，帮我打电话讲一声，回头请他们吃饭哈。”薰说。

电话那头传来秘书哀切的大喊。“你怎么又不去了！我都已经定好车，定好座位了，又要改，很麻烦的知不知道……”

薰充耳不闻地挂掉了电话。他低头看表，离下班还差十分钟，他站起来披上外套，拎起包，身先士卒地早退了。

 

那个地址离公司不远，他一身西装，蹬着自己上班骑的脚踏车就去了。去了以后发现当场竟是一间旧仓库，他纳罕地绕着周围看了一圈，终于在仓库后面一小块水泥空地上发现一个人。

那人身穿法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤，束着头发，衣袖挽至手肘，蹲在地上，对着一辆摩托车敲敲打打，发出乒乓的金属撞击声。薰下车，站在他后面看。

朔间零过了一阵子才发现身后的人，扭头看去，先看见一辆红白配色的公路自行车的两个轮胎，还有一双深棕色的尖头牛津鞋踩在地上。零看了一眼，说：“车很漂亮。Trek的18年空气动力工学新款？我没见过这个色。”

“是北美地区限量款。”

“怪不得。链条有点磨损了，不考虑换根新的？”

“嗯。我老想着这件事，但一直抽不出时间去。”薰微笑答，总算看清他的面孔，心脏差点漏跳一拍：这人生得朗眉星目，皓齿红唇，俊得像画中人，乍一眼看几乎晕眩，压根不是他之前想象的自闭肥宅。薰抿着唇角，试探性地问：“‘魔王’？”

对方皱眉，摆了摆手里的扳手，回道：“朔间零。”

薰偷摸掏出手机，划开摄像头，趁他低头下去的间隙，连拍几张。尽管这场景透露着一丝诡异，薰想了想，决定还是这样将对话进行下去。“那个，其实我是来……”

“我接。”对方头也不抬，干脆地打断他。

“……呃？”薰反应不及。

“价格，风格，什么用途，deadline什么时间？”

“等……等一下，你答应得这么爽快，我还没组织好语言。”薰搔搔头发，“让我想一想行不行？”

零放下工具，脱下沾满机油的手套，站起来，在牛仔裤上随意抹了一把手。“哦。要不你进去坐吧，想好了顺便把定金付一下，我可以收信用卡。”他说，“这边走。”

薰跟着他绕到仓库侧边，一架不锈钢折叠梯沿墙倚着，通往二楼的一扇窗户。薰看他扶着梯子就开始往上爬，一头雾水。“啊？”

“哦，通二楼的楼梯坏了。”零解释道，“之前搬钢琴的时候，给压塌了一截，只能先这样将就一下。你等等啊，这一次只能上一个人，我先上去开一下窗户。”

“……”

薰注视着他手脚并用，爬上梯子，从兜里摸出钥匙打开窗，熟练地翻进窗子里，还招手示意他上来。薰深吸一口气，松了松领带，不得不爬了上去。

零挽住他的胳膊，扶他翻进来。薰看了一眼屋里，一间复式loft，内设极具冲击力：一整面装修成书架的墙，有半面都没用来装书，架子上摆设着稀奇古怪的雕塑、钟表、珠宝、手工制品，甚至还有人偶、动植物标本、各种仿佛中世纪流传下来的水晶球、塔罗牌、魔杖、十字架等等。地上散满了凌乱的衣物和纸张，大量唱片被随意摞在角落里吃灰。整间屋子，看上去基本像一间废品仓库，一家打理不善的中古商店。

薰谨慎地绕开地上的几个空啤酒罐头，走进屋里。零把沙发上的几件衣服拨拉到地上，勉强腾出一处空位让他坐了，随后走进开放式厨房去给他倒茶。趁零没注意他的时候，薰用手机迅速又拍了几张，接着打量起四周，装作轻松地问：“这是你住的地方？”

“一楼我当工作室用。不过我就住楼上，所以也一样。”零走过来，将一纸杯绿茶搁在他面前，答道。

他的工作台大约是整间屋子里唯一还算整齐的角落。桌上摊着笔记本，笔，摆着几台小型录音设备，耳机，话筒，还有马克杯、烟盒、烟灰缸，以及几个白色塑料小药瓶，薰歪着脑袋，看见有抗躁郁和失眠的处方药，要说他为什么认得，他自己在美国的时候也吃过几年。

“对了。我助手说昨天有人打电话来，是你们那边的吧？”零低头点上一根烟。

“嗯，那是我……同事。”薰转过眼睛，看向他，“我们公司以前也有人找过你做曲子，他们说你干脆地拒绝了，怎么这回同意？”

“是吗？可能我当时在做别的项目。”零敷衍道。

“你缺钱吗？”薰一针见血地发问。

零耸耸肩，倒是坦然地承认了。“其实……我在筹备几首新歌，想用好一点的混合电子录音室，不过那样的录音棚日租就很贵了，我一下子拿不出那么多钱。”

“干嘛不去网上众筹？贷款？来钱的方式很多吧。”

“那可是讨钱，我有手有脚，干嘛那样。宽裕的时候当然可以随心所欲，没钱的时候就没那么多余地挑工作了，不挺正常么？”零吐了口烟，笑道，“听你的口气，怎么好像还挺不乐意我接你的工作似的。你想要我做什么？”

他笑起来令薰分了一下神。薰琢磨了片刻，道：“说实话，我觉得对你来讲完全靠脸吃饭就够了。你有没有想过——至少——演出的时候不戴面具？”

零看他一眼，道：“我也不怎么喜欢戴的，面具影响我发声。不过，我更不喜欢老是被人关注外形啊。我刚开始唱歌时不戴面具，一上台底下就全是小姑娘，甚至还会碰到stalker跟踪我回家，我只想好好唱歌挣点零花而已。要你你不烦？”

薰听着一点不觉得他装逼，反而觉得蛮真实，心悦诚服。“我理解你，不过你要明白，好看绝对不是劣势，好看是非常珍稀的资源，有强大的变现能力。”薰端着茶给他分析，“如果你能利用好这一点，不要讲钱，想要什么都手到擒来。”

零单手支腮，若有所思地瞧着他。薰看他没有反对的意思，继续循循善诱：“我知道你重心不在钱，但你搞创作，你肯定也想自己的音乐曝光更高，影响力更大吧？虽然这么讲不好听，但大众是肤浅的，一个美人的音乐，就比一个丑人的音乐更容易受欢迎，别人看见你长什么样，才会更愿意去了解你的作品。而你需要做的，只是出现在别人面前而已。”

“其实你讲的这些，也都有别人跟我讲过很多遍。”零微笑道，“但不知为什么你说出来就更好听些。再多讲讲吧。”

“你看，这就是我跟你讲的道理嘛。”薰一拍自己的大腿，“我读大学的时候，我哥看我长得还周正，有谈不下来的客户就把我带上，一般都能有进展。你要是不够好看，我根本也不会在这里跟你讲这些。”

“所以？”零笑着接道，“你想我怎么做？”

薰摸了摸兜，他下班走得太高兴了，没带名片夹。他随手扯了一张纸，用牙咬开笔帽，刷刷写下两行字。

“你想一想吧，如果想好要出道了，给我打电话。”薰递给他，“可能是我秘书接的，不过跟他讲也一样。”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
第二天早上，薰叫来手下几个经纪人开了个短会，用会议室的投影屏播放朔间零的演唱会录像。画质不太清晰，大约是手机随手录的，但仍可以感受到现场排山倒海的气氛。

“你们品一品这个脸，哎，这个头肩比，这个腰，这个腿，”薰拿着他昨天拍的零的照片，展示给每个人看，好像搞传销，“真实的天赐神颜。这还是我随手拍的，没化妆，一点也没捯饬过。你们敢说见过几个现役艺人长得比他好看？”

几个女经纪人都拿着照片凑在一块看来看去。有人说：“长得这样，还不如平模出道。”

“那不好吧。太浪费了。”薰说，“人家有音乐抱负的。”

有人说：“说实话，音乐太小众了，只有地下小圈子里自娱自乐。真要卖是卖不好的。摇滚的时代已经过去了。”

还有人附和：“而且我真听不出来哪里好，不就乱喊乱叫，吵得脑壳疼。”

“这才不是摇滚，是punk，是融合了electronic和blues jazz的new school post-punk。”薰坐在椅子上转了个圈，随手抄起桌上的纸杯朝他们掷过去，“你们懂个屁。”

又说：“做得出这样的曲子，要做点流行的易如反掌而已，只看他自己想不想。流行和艺术不是鱼和熊掌，是可以兼顾的，只不过我们要负责把握好一个度。”

另一人说：“这人是不是不大好相处啊，真要共事很难受的吧。所以很多indie和underground都没公司愿意签。”

薰说：“那没办法，天才大都有点臭脾气的，但他可以没情商，你们得有啊，这不是你们的工作么？”

他们七嘴八舌讲了一阵子，没讨论出个所以然。薰看手下这群人态度都保守，不由得来气，提高音量批评他们有眼无珠。“他以后红了，你们要后悔今天的。”

角落里有一人小心地举起手。“那个，薰总，我倒是挺想……”

“哎，话说回来，我干嘛不自己当经纪人呢？”薰没听他，突然自言自语地道，“干嘛把这个天上掉下来的机会让给别人？”

下属们茫然地面面相觑。他自己琢磨了一通，然后高高兴兴地结束了会议。“好，今天就到这儿，都吃饭去吧。”

他回了一趟办公室，秘书就从隔壁探头过来，说：“薰总，刚才有个人打来找你，他姓朔间。”

“哦，”薰更高兴了，“他说什么？”

“没说什么，让你有空回拨过去。”

薰披上外衣，一边下楼，一边拿出手机拨电话。很快接通了。

“……薰，总？”声音从蓝牙耳机里传来，那头的人语气带笑，“不介意我这么叫吧？”

“随你喜欢。”薰走进一家中午常光顾的cafe。他察觉到对方刚才一时想直呼其名了，他们才见过一面，其实薰觉得叫名字未免亲近得太快了一点，不过加一字总便显得公事公办多了，他周围人大多都这么称呼他，倒也无谓。“怎么，你想好了吗？”

“其实没什么事。”他笑，“只是想试试你给我的号码是不是真的。不过，你还真是总裁啊。”

“骗你干什么。”薰心不在焉地道。

“我之前想，骑限量款trek，穿hermes皮鞋，戴cartier袖扣的上班族，未免生活得太奢侈了一点，还猜你大概家境很好。”

“有冲突么？你看我多大，难道我的公司能是我自己挣来的。”薰掏出手机，点完单，用apple pay付账。“……一份草莓松饼，加枫糖浆，一杯抹茶拿铁……还是给自己家打工，跟上班族没有本质区别……拿铁加奶盖，谢谢。”

“你很忙吧，现在才吃饭。”零说，“不好意思，是不是打扰你了。”

“没什么，上午在开会。”薰拣了个僻静的角落坐下，又道，“我是总裁，就说明我有决策权，是不是？所以我给你讲的都不是空口白话，只要我答应过的，我就有能力兑现。你完全可以信任我。”

“嗯。我没有怀疑过。我只是觉得，你这样突然出现在我面前，挺让人意外的。”

“我公司最近出一个电视剧，本来我想请你做主题曲。”薰垂下眼睛，道，“不过我见到你以后就改变主意了。你真是天生当明星的料，一直蛰居在地下，太浪费，太可惜了。我有的是钱，有的是资源，不管你信不信，这世上绝大多数问题，都能用钱来解决……你跟我，你在这个圈子里能走得平步青云，我向你保证，一年之内，你能红成一线，你要是肯配合，也许半年就够。”

零不可置否地沉吟着。薰等了片刻，继续道：“你可以讲你不那么在意名声，不在意钱，但你不能否认，钱是一项必需品，对不对？你就算做地下音乐，没有钱你连新歌都发不了。但我可以帮你啊，这很简单，不谈那些空话，我们就从这最实际的第一步开始好了：我可以投钱给你做新专辑。”薰知道他性格不喜欢欠人情，因此补充道，“当然，不是白送你钱，专辑发售以后，我按比例抽分红。这样如何？”

“你这张嘴……也是蛮厉害的。”零微笑道。

薰自动判定成了是在夸他。“对了，新歌的demo，你应该有吧？给我听听看。我来决定接下来怎么做。”

“有。”零说，“你有空都可以来听。”

薰对他的态度很满意。“好，那我明天来吧。”

“我想知道，为什么是我？”零又问，“你觉得，我能给你带来跟付出成比例的收益吗？”

“当然。”薰抿唇微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
第二天是周末，天上落着细雨，薰不骑自行车了，开车基本上一脚油门便到零家门口。他把车停在路边，套上卫衣的帽兜，抬头看了看零的窗子——窗户没锁，敞着，梯子仍倚在窗边。他自动当成了欢迎的意思，管自己爬了上去。

他刚一翻进窗子，耳边突然响起一通嘹亮的狗吠，将他吓得差点掉下去。他扭头一看，一只黄白大金毛正趴在窗边的地上，充满敌意地冲他喷着鼻息。

“怎么了，Leon？”一个少年皱着眉头从隔壁房间探出头，走过来，安抚大狗。“安静点，别叫……”

他看上去年纪不大，至多二十出头，反戴着一顶鸭舌帽，耳朵上别着笔。薰心有余悸地拍拍胸脯，看着他，反应过来。“你是werewolf吧，朔间桑的助手？”

“嗯。”对方撸着狗毛，抬起眼看他，“你找朔间前辈？”

“我跟他讲好来见他的。他在吗？”

“哦，他好像是跟我提过。”他说，“他还在睡觉。”

“……”薰低头看了一眼表，“现在已经下午四点了。”

“他一向来都这个作息。”助手见怪不惊地道，“你下回夜里八点以后来，他肯定醒着的。”

“……你觉得他还要多久睡醒？”

“说不准，也许再一两个钟头。”助手站起来，“你有事对吧？我去帮你叫他起来好了。”

“麻烦你了。”

助手离开上楼去了。薰等着，百无聊赖，又开始端详屋子里的东西，屋里还是一样惊人的乱，地上满是衣物、书本、喝空的饮料瓶子，还有一团一团的狗毛。薰有轻微洁癖，实在受不了待在这样的空间里，连坐也坐不下去，干脆动手清理起地面来，把垃圾丢进垃圾桶里，将物品一样一样地拾到桌子上。

薰走到柜子旁边，留意到某一角摆着几个相框，里面都是朔间零的相片，黑白照，拍得颇唯美而有艺术感。其中一张里零赤裸着上半身，倚着机车，长发似乎被汗打湿了，一绺绺黏在脸上，而他咬着烟，冲着镜头微笑。薰一转眼，又注意到另一张相片，那是唯一一张双人合照，照片里只有零的半张侧脸，发丝飞扬，似乎在眺望远处，而另一个男子靠在他肩上，面对着镜头。

薰正看得出神，助手从楼梯上走了下来，冲他道：“他已经醒了，正在穿衣服，马上下来。”

“哦，谢谢。”薰回过神来，试探性地道，“我在看这些照片……拍得很好。”

助手瞥了一眼，心不在焉地道：“哦，那些是他前男友拍的。”

“前男友？”

“是个摄影师。”

薰微笑着，想把前面那句“拍得很好”吃回肚子里，忽然记起他秘书跟他提过零的助手“追”过他很久，仔细咀嚼来又不对味了，于是装出一副挺感兴趣但又不太在意的样子继续问：“那是多久以前的事了？”

“多久以前……我哪能记得清楚。其实要说的话，是前前前前前……男友了。”

“……你跟他认识很久了吧？”

“那当然。”助手说起零便显得得意，“他是我同一所中学的学长。”

助手走进房间去了。薰盯着桌上的相片，若有所思地碰了碰自己的下巴。

 

几分钟后，零一边用手指梳理着头发，一边从楼上走下来，还踢到了几个啤酒罐，一路丁零当啷。“不好意思，久等了吧。怪我没提前跟你说好时间……”

他探头一看，愣住了，客厅里竟突然变整洁了不少，虽然离真正的井井有条还有差距，但至少地上不乱了，能够通人，连面积也显得宽敞了一圈。Leon摇着尾巴，在空地上走来走去。

零走过去，纳闷地问：“……你在干嘛？”

“清理啊。”薰理所当然地答道，好像他问了一个白痴问题。

“不，我是说……”零看他半蹲在地上，金发别在耳后，将一袋垃圾扎上口。他今天穿着很休闲，牛仔外套，姜黄色卫衣，红白Vans鞋，仿佛一个普通大学生，跟之前西装革履的样子截然不同，零意识到他原来年纪真的很小。“……你是田螺姑娘吗？”零没再解释，转而微笑着开他玩笑。

“你这里太脏了，你怎么受得了的？”薰直起身，抱怨道，“连狗都住不下去。”

“没办法，我很忙嘛。”零借口说，“没时间打扫。”

“回头给你叫个钟点工。”薰四处看了一圈，感觉勉强到了他可以忍耐的程度。“我手下的艺人不能住在垃圾场里写歌。”

零忍笑，让他坐一下，接着走进房间里，取了两卷录音带出来。薰一看，是老式的那种磁带，他大约读中学的时候才见过，不由得失笑，想这人实在很奇异。

“听过麻烦还给我，”零递给他，说，“我录一回还蛮费周章的。”

薰连声答应了，把磁带收起来，随口说了一句：“这年头哪还有人用这种磁带，我还得去找个录音机。”

“我有。”零看着他，“其实你想的话，在这里听完再走也行。”

“不麻烦了。”薰摆手道，“我顺路去买一个也很快。”

零看他来去匆匆地下楼，站在窗边，又冲他背影问了一句：“你有空吗？我请你吃晚饭吧，就当刚才帮我打扫的感谢。”

“我有约了。”薰回头，笑了一下，“你还请我吃饭，省省吧，自己连歌都没钱发了。”

零看着他，说：“再见。”

薰没回答，从楼下冲他挥了挥手。天上已经暗下来了，他身后，是紫灰色的傍晚的天空，刚被雨水洗涤过的空气清冷而透明。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
薰倒不是故意诓他，他晚上真的有约。他家里时而会安排他跟一些门当户对的小姐见面，本质上就是相亲，薰倒不是说对相亲有多排斥，只不过他家里找的那些姑娘实在令他提不起兴趣，要么是教养太严、死板乏味的老姑娘，一顿饭下来连他的眼睛都不会看，要么便是被宠溺坏的颐指气使的小公主，着实让人受不住。

况且，他才不想这么早结婚，他还年轻，还有得玩，何必将自己栓死在一根桩上。他也确实还没到需要被催婚的年龄，他家里知道他花，也只是睁只眼闭只眼，看在两家面子上赴一下会罢了。

仔细想一想，他上一次正儿八经谈恋爱，都已经是几年前还读书时的事了。到他这个程度，已经不需要主动去追求任何人，多金，年轻，单身，健康，相貌还靓，在演艺这圈子里，狂蜂浪蝶简直是纷至沓来。天下熙熙，皆为利来；天下攘攘，皆为利往。这样纸醉金迷，利欲熏心的环境里，遇见爱情的概率简直如同铁树开花，他渐渐地也就放下了，心安理得地沉浸在快餐式的邂逅里。

在餐厅吃过晚饭，他出于礼节载姑娘回到家，接着一路慢悠悠地往回开，微凉的风从敞开的车窗灌进车里。在一个红灯前停下，薰随手点上一根烟，这时意识到他不由自主地想着朔间零其人。

他实在是一个太特殊的人了，更多一个同性恋的标签，似乎也不值得惊异。薰以前也不是没见过怪人。他常接触音乐人和艺术家，这些领域简直怪人扎堆，零远称不上最怪的那一个。然而，然而，也许他并不是怪，只不过太美丽，太迷人了，因此能叫人念念不忘。

薰单手把着方向盘，轻轻按捏着自己的眉心。他摸了摸衣兜，取出一张黑白相片，就着路灯光端详片刻，照片上的零赤裸上身，背靠机车，流汗，抽烟，飞扬跋扈地微笑。真是一张很好的照片，薰想，如果不是他前男友拍的，那就完美了。他靠在座椅上，举着照片，仰头，凝视着路灯的金光透过相片纸，投落在他脸上，将他也映成柔软的金黄色。

 

几天后，薰下班之后再去了一趟零那儿。薰单手插在西装裤的口袋里，再次在楼后面的水泥空地上找到了他，他还是蹲在地上，手拿工具，对着机车敲敲打打。注意到薰过来，才抬头冲他仓促地笑一下。

“你已经修了好几天了。”薰站在一旁看他，“怎么还没修好？”

“快了。”零嘴里咬着一把螺丝刀，含糊地道。

“别忙了。我借你钱，直接送去维修厂吧。”

“我这是自己改装的，”零说，“厂修不好，我问过。”

“怎么破了？”

“上年纪了，刹板老化，需要维护一下。”

薰蹲下来，跟他有一搭没一搭地聊了几句天，才想起自己此行的目的。“对了，磁带我听完了，”他说，“你拿回去吧。”说着将塑料盒装的两卷磁带递给他。

“哦，谢谢。”零接过去，随手搁在一边，站起来，用手背抹了一把额头上的细汗，手上的污渍沾在脸上，抹出几道灰痕。薰正打算顺水推舟地跟他谈谈自己的意见，还没开口，却听他讲：“修好了，我想去试试跑得正不正常。你要不要跟我去兜风？”

 

零一路直接将他拉去了二十英里外的中央公园。薰没料到他会跑那么远，还以为他就在附近随便兜一圈才答应，感觉自己像被拐骗走了，坐得耳朵发麻，下车时便不大高兴。

“你搞什么幺蛾子，这要折腾到几点？我明早还上班的。”

“我半夜前肯定把你送回去。”零立刻道，“不好意思，应该提前跟你讲的。”

薰其实也并没很生气，零刚开口时他气已消了，听他说完便不仅不生气甚至还乐滋滋的，尽管也知道是马后炮，事后好人。零去锁好车，他们两人沿着石板小径走进公园，夜色里的路灯，飞尘般的小虫在灯光里飞舞。两边的草坪上，有不少人或躺或坐，地上落满了烟蒂和空饮料罐，空气里弥漫着淡淡的大麻味，情侣们专挑昏暗的角落里相挨着窃窃私语。

“今天人怎么这么多？”薰纳闷。

零没回答，指了一下远处公园中央的一块空地。薰眺望过去，那处灯火通明，似乎很热闹，又有很喧嚣的乐声和人声飘过来，仿佛煮了一锅沸水。薰看了一会儿，反应过来。“在办音乐节？”

“嗯。称不上音乐节，只是几支地下乐队借场地开个live。”

“你怎么不唱歌？”

“他们都唱民谣的，我去不合适。”零说，“不过我有朋友在。一会儿指给你看。”

“是朋友，不是男朋友吧？”

零举起双手，无辜道：“我可没那么说。”

薰弯着眼睛笑起来。他这人情绪都很潇洒，喜怒哀乐，全是轻飘飘的，似乎很浅，来去匆匆，但又没法讲他是假装，都真心实意的，直白而轻巧。

他们经过一台自动贩卖机旁边，零随口问：“你喝什么？”

“我来买吧。”薰不太想让他花钱。

“我肯定没你有钱，但也没穷到买不起一瓶饮料的地步吧？”零阻止道。

薰耸耸肩，也就由他去了。“那，草莓牛奶好了。”

哐当一声，贩卖机里掉出两罐饮料。零弯腰取出饮料，递给薰，但忍不住笑。“你喜欢甜的？”他问。

“喜欢啊。”薰毫不觉得他一个近一米八的成年男人喝草莓牛奶，喜欢甜食有什么丢脸的。

他吮着吸管，跟零走上公园草坪。人多，拥挤，杂乱无章，他们都不想走到中央去，因此只远远地坐在外围听歌。薰一身上班穿的熨得笔挺的绀蓝色西装，一手抽烟，一手喝草莓牛奶，这一身行头怪异而混乱，他没什么架子地靠着零坐在草地上，随手将胳膊搭在零肩头。他手指上沾着浓烈的烟味。零看着他，问：“你抽Kent Max的slim？”

“嗯。”薰弹了一下烟灰。

“这儿不怎么买得到。”

“我在美国读研的时候常抽这个。有人去美国我会让给我带几条。”薰回看他，“不过我也不是非抽这个不可。”

“我也在美国读过一阵子书。”零笑了笑，“我在纽约，Juilliard，听过吗？”

“怎么可能没听过。”

“不过我没念完。待了大约一年半就走了。”

薰吐了个烟圈，问：“怎么回事？”

“药吃得太多了。”零答，“你看，我的手现在在静止状态还是会微微发抖，所以我其实没法演奏很需要巧劲的乐器，比如钢琴和古典吉他。”

他口气太平淡，薰反而一时不知该说什么好，只能吐槽道：“你反应太普通了吧？”

“年轻嘛，”零耸耸肩，“年轻的时候总会做几件蠢事的。”

薰转过头，听着远处吉他与鼓点合奏的悠扬乐曲，像糖，像黄油，融化在微凉的夜风里。“然后呢？”

“唔……我之后又去加州待了一段时间，后来签证到期了就回国了。”

“我之前就在加州。”薰笑了，“你在哪儿？”

“洛杉矶。”

“我也是。也许我们在街上擦肩而过过。”

“不过，说实话，我不大喜欢那儿啊。”零叹气道，“我不喜欢阳光和那么热的天气。气候对我来说也太干燥了。”

“那为什么还待在那边？”

“我当时的男友住在那儿。”

薰听罢便撇了撇嘴。零侧头看他，笑着甩锅：“你自己要问的。”

“……那你们为什么分手的？”薰换了个姿势，靠在零肩上，摁灭了手里燃尽的烟蒂。

“因为我当时签证快过期了。”零平淡地答，“其实也不是没有办法留下去，加州法律允许同性恋结婚，婚后拿visa，申到绿卡，三年后就可以申请入籍。不过这是一件痛苦的事，说实话，我不可能为了他永远留在加州，他也不会为了让我留下就跟我结婚。”

“你们这感情也太不堪一击了。”

“面对现实的问题的时候，感情就是很脆弱的。”零微笑道，“所以还不如一早就在良好而轻松的气氛下开始恋爱，不要想着以后能克服阻碍。”薰微微一愣，听到他末尾悄声跟了一句，“比如现在。”

薰撇开眼睛，不去跟那双勾魂夺魄的红眼睛对视，凝望着远处的人群，转移话题道：“这首歌很好，我很喜欢的。”

“看我。”零不依不饶道。

薰只好再转回视线，问：“你对我有什么看法？”

“你么？”零盯着他，“美丽，聪明，可爱，温柔，品味也很好。”

“我们都知道，那不是真的，对不对？”薰道，“一个人不可能只有那些美好品质，而没有任何缺点。你只是还没看见我坏的一面而已。”

“你不是gay吧？”零单手撑在他身侧，看着他。

“你自己都说了。”

“如果对我没兴趣，为什么一再地引诱我？我想不出你这样的必要。”

“我有吗？”薰眼波流转，微微笑了一下。

“我柜子上那张相片，是你拿走了吧？”零低声道，“我每天都坐在那个位置工作，我老早发现了，不可能是我助手，只有你。每次，明明派个下属来就能解决的事，为什么总是你这个总裁亲自来找我？”

零的鼻息呼在他脸颊上，仿佛某种动物润湿的舌头舔舐着他。薰紧张，不自在地挣扎了一下，试图推开他搂过来的胳膊。“……太近了。”先靠在人身上的是他，现在嫌太近的也是他。

“亲我。”零肯定不听他的，扯着他的胳膊，继续要求道。

他的唇薄而锋利，上唇长着一粒尖尖的唇珠，微微翕动着，仿佛风吹的叶片。薰愣了半晌，撇开眼睛，说实话，他不怎么喜欢这种事情突然脱离掌控的感觉，他们间的距离突然被单方面地缩近了，这让薰有一种被攻城略池的错觉。“我没准备好……”

“只不过一个吻。”

“我得考虑。”

这算不上是拒绝了，只不过是一时托词，他大约真的需要考虑。零无奈地笑了笑，见好就收。“好吧。”

薰心烦意乱，皱着眉，低头抽了几口烟，盯着地面，他笔挺的西装裤上沾满了草屑，皮鞋跟上也全是泥，他似乎不打算去管。他们之间的气氛短暂地冷了片刻。零刚打算开口说话缓和一下时，感到脸颊上突然印过来温软的一吻，不由得下意识地回头再看去。

“这是定金。”薰瞥着他，“在我想明白之前……我不许你对别人做一样的事。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
“联系一下导演组……第二期录制延后，临时改一下流程，加一个特别嘉宾进来。”薰对着蓝牙耳机讲电话，手里转着一支钢笔玩，“对，宣传也跟上，预告片重录，海报叫美工改一改……”

“薰总，这样别的老师会不会有意见啊？特别是……”

“谁管他们有没有意见，这节目他做的还是我做的？”薰不耐烦道，“叫你去就去。”

办公室的门被叩响了，秘书捧着一叠文件走进来。“薰总……”

薰抬头瞥他一眼。“来得正好，帮我去楼下买杯拿铁，去冰，加奶盖。哎，对了，把我的积分卡带上。”

“哦。”秘书一时迷茫，扭头正要离开，反应过来，再次走回来。“那个，这些文件我放这儿了，你有空签一下字。还有，你之前叫我联系的那个录音室，说是上半年的预订早就全部满了，最迟也要排到九月份。”

“我不是说了，排不上就插队，插不进就找关系插队。前面都排了谁？”

“我联系过前面排的几家公司了。”秘书道，“有一家倒是可以推后，但要我们赔付定金和其他一部分违约金，大概一百万的样子，这样勉强可以排进五月里。”

“成。”在薰眼里这根本就一点零头小钱，“就这么办吧。”

“今天晚上开会，别忘了，”秘书接着提醒他，“董事长要来的。”这间公司董事长是薰的哥哥。

“哦。”薰想起来，烦躁地揉了揉眉心，他哥着实传承了他爹的工作精神，不仅挑在快下班时开会，一开往往能开上几个钟头，今晚大概不能按时吃上饭了。

秘书走了以后，他搁下手里的钢笔，看了一眼时间，感觉零差不多该睡醒了，便拨电话过去。

“喂？”铃响过三声以后，朔间零困倦的声音在耳机里响起。

“醒一醒，”薰说，“我跟你讲事。”

那头悉悉卒卒地响着，过了一会儿，零说：“你等等，我去洗把脸。”

薰便耐住性子等了一阵，零说：“好了。你讲什么？”

“我给你联系好录音室了，五月份开始录制，在那之前你就专心写歌，大概总凑个十首左右出来，别的你不用管，好吧？”

“这么快？”零纳闷，“我写不了这么快。”

“不用全现写，你以前的歌，挑几首，重新编一下曲，重新录音。”

“这样不好吧？”

“怎么不好了？你想，你以前的粉丝基础还在的，你完全出一张新碟，他们对于陌生的东西不一定会买账，但加进一两首你以前的曲，对他们来说就是一种保证，哪怕冲着这几首他们也会去买。”薰说，“听我的，这只是一种策略，谈不上职业道德。”

零想了想，感到无法反驳。“行吧。”

“那我挂了，我还忙别的。”

“等一下。”零说，“要不要一块吃晚饭？等你下班以后。”

“……”薰感到一丝该死的心动，“但我晚上开会。”

“晚上还开会？你别骗我，不想出来没关系。”

“真的开会。改天吧。”

“那开完会呢？随便去转一转。”零执著道。

薰抓了抓头发。“……好吧。”

 

晚上散会已接近十点了。薰稍微收拾了一下，回到自己办公室，又接到零的电话催他出来。

“你公司在哪儿？”零问，“我来接你吧。”

薰工作了一天，惫懒得要死，也不想自己再开车，零的提议恰中他下怀。他将地址发给他，二十分钟后，零骑着机车出现在楼下。

“嘿。”零看着他走出电梯，推门出来，便摘下头盔，冲他笑了笑。“吃过饭了吗？”

“随便吃了一点。”

“给。”他拎出一个塑料袋，“我来的路上买的，应该还热。”

薰愣了一下，接过来打开看，盒子里装着金黄色的舒芙蕾，上淋黏稠的巧克力糖浆，摆着几颗蓝莓点缀，拿在手里的确还是温热的，仿佛人的体温一般传递出充沛的安全感。他不过随便提过一嘴他喜欢甜食，这人就敏锐地记下了，手段老辣，但要说不心悸肯定是假的。

“谢谢。”薰伸出指尖沾了一下巧克力酱，吮进嘴里，露出微笑。“我们去哪儿？”

“我也不知道，”零看着他，“你想去哪儿？”

“我带你去一个地方吧。”薰想了想，道。

 

零将车骑得很慢，大约只比自行车略快一点，薰不知他是平常也这样，还是故意骑得慢，不过薰也不在意，反正他们都不赶时间。夜风迎面吹拂过来，明黄色街灯闪烁倒退，沿街是幽静的绿地，草腥的清香在空气里涌动。薰枕在他的背上，一手拿餐盒，另一手毫不讲究地抓着吃。零身上穿了一件古着牛仔衣，大约穿得久了，变得粗糙而柔软，带着一股柔和的人的气息，薰稍微嗅了一下便不想挪开了，将脸颊贴在他身上，心里可惜吃东西便不能伸手抱他。

“吃不吃？”薰掰了一块，越过零的肩膀，递到他嘴旁边。

“你吃吧。”零拒绝道，“我吃太甜的会牙疼。”

薰不客气，自己一口咽下，甜腻的奶油味在口腔里化开，含糊地问了一句：“你喜欢吃什么？”

“淡的东西吧。”零想了想道，“其实也说不上喜欢，只是迫不得已，我胃不大好，吃腻的消化不良。”

“酒呢？”

“酒总是喝的。”零道，“我有一点神经衰弱症，不喝酒容易失眠。不过也不能喝多，还是会呕吐。”

“你生活习惯也太不健康了，怎么浑身上下都是毛病。”

“没那么夸张，没到影响生活的程度。不过，反正我也没想要长命百岁，”零道，“其实人一生中精力充沛、能够自由活动的时间也就那么三四十年，不是吗？人到老年，身体衰弱，什么也干不成，只是行尸走肉而已。我只想在有限的时间里把想做的事做完。对于那么久远的未来，我没有追求。”

“不行，你不可以这么想。”

“为什么？”零笑。

“人是社会动物，你再怎么自我主义，也不可能完全切断跟人的联系。你的人生不完全属于你自己。一个人或多或少，总有为他人而活的成分在。”薰盯着路灯一盏一盏地飘过去，道，“相对应地，你也是依赖许多别人的付出才活着的。把自己想做的事做完就可以死掉这种想法，是自私的。”

“你也太说教了，直白一点。”

“因为我不高兴。我不赞同。”

“好，你说得对。”

薰笑，说：“早知这样，我不该带你去喝酒。既然都已经去了，那么你只准喝一点。”

“酒么？”

“其实名义上还是我的酒馆。”薰说，“我高中时整天都在那儿。”

零挑巷子后面停下车，跟他踏进酒吧刻意做旧的木门。原木桌椅，暗黄的灯光，背景音乐是醉生梦死的香颂乐。工作日的夜晚，人不太多，薰拣了个露台的位置坐下，柔和的风从外面送进来。

“哦，这儿很好，”零微笑道，“我喜欢这首，La vie en rose。”

“以前才没这么好，外面那条街，夜里全是不良少年和飞车党，满街都是大麻味儿，现在那些人都长大了……你喝什么？”

“都可以。”

“两杯龙舌兰。”薰向服务员说。

他们很淡地聊天。薰讲他高中时帮他爹看酒场时的事，他说以前路过隔壁一家酒吧的时候老有男孩从露台上冲他吹口哨，他自动以为是冲同行的姑娘吹的，但就算他一个人经过那儿还是有人吹口哨，后来才发现那是一家gay pub，但那儿已经关门了，他顿时感到似乎错过了什么不得了的东西，零笑得高兴，说也许当时他是其中之一。

“我去抽根烟。”薰看了一眼外面的天，想去透口气。

他自顾自站起来，走到窗边，低头点烟，略一抬眼，瞥见玻璃上映出零的影子，一个反光中的轮廓，慢而轻地跟过来。

“你在想什么？”薰等了一会儿，他不说话，薰垂下眼睛，问道。

“你在想什么？”零反问道。

“想你。”

“我就在你旁边，为什么要想我？”零笑。

薰吐了一口烟，回眼看他。“你在我旁边，所以当然要想你了。”他说，“难道还能想别人么？”

“别的时间呢？”

“如果你不在旁边，那当然也只能想了。”薰理所当然地道。

“你觉得你是不是……内心强势，但又没什么安全感？”

薰皱了一下眉。

“你觉得我太性急了吗？”零继续问，“因为我发现你好像很需要把握主动权的感觉。像这样，你主动开口，才肯说想我，连约会也必须选在自己很熟悉的地方。”

“我的确不喜欢事情脱离控制的感觉。”

“我先前没把握好，大约显得贸然了，应当多考虑你的。如果你觉得不自在，我肯定会把空间让给你。”零靠着栏，低声道，“我只希望你在我身边是闲适而放松的。你信任我么？”

“讲什么信不信任的。”薰微笑了一下，道，“你心里并不觉得世界上有你得不到的人，不是吗？你肯定知道自己迷人，这件事很容易印证的，因为你有余裕在你的追求者里挑三拣四，而你追的人，总是很轻易就沦陷了。所以对方稍微示好你就会立刻采取行动，因为你不觉得自己可能会承担失败的后果，所以也没必要迟疑再三。”

零目不转睛地盯着他。

“说实话，我现在最顾虑的是你是个男的。”薰吸一口烟，又笑了一下，“这差不多是你唯一的缺点了。况且我现在是你老总，难免要受人非议的。”

“其实你自己并没觉得那是缺点，对吧？”零笑。

薰转眼看他，静默了片刻，说：“确实不是。”

没等他答话，薰掐灭烟蒂，凑上去亲吻他。他脑子里没过太多，只是觉得那一刻应该那么做便做了，他原本很平静，吻上去时心里却乱了一下，好像池塘上荡起淡淡的涟漪。他联想起他中学时的初恋女友，阳光下，操场上，微风卷起女学生的百褶裙边，他忽然就决定要追她，现在他甚至都记不清她的长相了，但仍然记得那刺眼一刻。爱的发生往往并非一个循序渐进的过程，而只有一瞬。

薰吻了他一口后便想松开，但零扯着他的衣襟不让他挪开，加深了这个吻。薰感到自己一下坠入了一个幽深而柔软的拥抱里，零推着将他抵到墙上，继续吻他，薰心跳得太厉害，一时喘不上气来，连连干噎。

手机在薰兜里震动，响起iPhone默认的铃声。铃响过四五声，薰提起膝盖踢了他一下，零这才松开他。

薰脱身走开，碰了一下自己肿起的嘴唇，白了零一眼，掏出手机看来电显示，是他哥，不禁懊恼地皱了皱眉，顺气，接起来，一边喊哥一边往外走。

“在忙吗，是不是打扰你了？”

“没什么，刚刚跟那个，呃……对象在外面喝一杯。”薰说

“哦，交新女朋友了呀。什么时候让我见见。”

“嗯，有空我带来。”薰敷衍道，扯开话题，“哥，你是不是有事？”

他听了一阵，大致是公司里上年的财务年报出了纰漏，他哥自己搞金融的，对这一块敏感，认为是件大事，要他立刻叫财务总监回公司加班，再跟财务部开会。其实薰觉得明天上班再处理也一样，但没敢直说，只能答应了，挂掉电话，头痛地按了按眉心，一回头，见到零倚在窗子边抽烟，望着外面。

“对不起……”薰走过去，有点尴尬地道，“你听到了，我现在有急事要去一下公司。”

“一定要你去吗？”零皱眉问，“都这么晚了。”

“没办法。”

“好吧。”

“你喝过酒，不要骑车回去了，打车吧。”薰拉着他的手，犹豫了一下，往他手心里塞了几张钱，道，“谢谢你今天陪我。那，明天见。”

说着他后退一步，扭头对零摆摆手。他笑起来实在很甜，零也不由自主地跟着微笑了一下，等他走开才低头看了一眼手里的钞票，全是千和五千面额的票子，不禁有点哭笑不得：打的什么车要这么多钱，还谢谢他，搞得他好像在做三陪。他随手把钱塞进了口袋，心想下次回礼给他。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
薰一晚上都有点心神不宁的。他处理完公司里的事回到家，忍不住给零拨了个电话，但他没接，薰想这时间他大概在工作，也就没有再打。过了一阵子，回电响起来，薰看了一眼来电显示，喜滋滋地接起来：“喂？”

“哪位？”那头的声音有点不耐烦。

薰愣了一下，辨别出那明显不是零的声音。“哦，是你。”他说，“我叫羽风薰。我们见过一回的，记得吗？”

那头的人思索了片刻。“哦，嗯。你有事吗？”

“朔间桑在忙么？”

“他在写歌。他的手机我拿着。”助手说，“他不喜欢别人打断他的思路。你有事跟我讲，我会转告的。”

“哦。那你帮我讲一下，我明天晚上来找他。”薰想了想道。

他听对方答应过，也没想多，便挂了电话。第二天，他提前下班时间一小时溜了，绕路去花店挑了一束玫瑰，搁在自行车上颇招摇。到零家附近，他兴冲冲地捧着花走到楼下，一抬头却愣了一下。

那扇窗子不高，站在楼下稍远便可以看得见里面。零的工作桌正对着窗。薰一眼望见零的助手伏在桌上写字，而零自己戴着耳机，枕在他肩上，兴许在睡觉。

薰站在原地犹豫了半晌，还是没法说服自己他们那是普通同事的距离，况且零又是gay。他这时难免想起昨晚他给零打电话也是他助手回的，那么晚了他还待在零那儿加班，还拿着零的手机，那句“他不喜欢受打扰，你有事我会转告的”简直把楚河汉界划得一清二楚，他先前没细想还不觉得有什么，这回联想起来，简直膈应得如芒在背。朔间零把他当什么？

薰将花扔进垃圾桶，嘭一声闷响，气呼呼地扭头走了，径直回了自己家。

他抽着烟在阳台上坐了一会儿，原本想静一静，开导自己没必要为一段压根还没开始的恋情动气，不值得，但想着却反而越来越气，他又想之前零的助理跟他提过，他们从中学就开始认识了，这跟宣示主权有什么两样，他一个相识短短几天的到底抵不上别人十几年的感情不是吗？

他一个人坐了半天，手机响了，他瞥了一眼，零的来电，他直接便挂断了。清净了片刻，电话又锲而不舍地响起来，薰听着清脆而单调的铃声发愣，犹豫一下，接了起来。

“薰总。”零自然不知道他在闷气，像没事人一样开头，“你是不是讲今晚要来的，有事耽搁了吗？”

薰皱眉。

“怎么了？”零听他一直不说话，又问，“你现在在哪儿，不然我来接你？”

“不用了。”薰吸了一口气，道，“我现在不想讲，我们改天见一下当面谈几句，行不行？”

“可以是可以，”零沉默了一下，大约察觉到他情绪不对，“但怎么了？遇到什么事了吗？”

“下回再说吧。”薰不想多讲，他觉得自己可能会骂他，但那样显得太不成熟了，也显得他好像很在意的样子，于是干脆挂了电话。

 

转天一早，薰照例来到公司，经过他办公室旁边的会客室，稍微愣了一下，看见朔间零捧着个茶杯坐在沙发上，跟他秘书相谈甚欢。

薰考虑了片刻，推门进去，问：“你怎么来了？”

零抬起头来，冲他笑了笑。“早。”

“保安放你进来了？”

“我带他进来的。”秘书插嘴说，“我一早碰见他在楼下等你，外头多冷啊，还是进来待着……”

“闲事瞎管，管得真宽。”薰走过去，随手卷起手里的报纸敲他脑壳，打算把他支走，“干你的活去。对了，替我去拿个快递。”

“哦。”秘书委委屈屈地走了。

薰转头瞥了零一眼，又道：“跟我去旁边的咖啡店，这里不方便，咱们把话讲清楚。”

 

往外走的时候零还一头雾水地一路问他到底为什么事，薰抿着嘴不搭理他，零想去搂他的肩，被他躲开了，警告道：“喂喂，别动手动脚的。”

“这怎么了？”零纳闷，他们抱也抱过，吻也吻过，按流程走要更进一步只剩全套了。“只是普通的亲密接触吧？”

“谁跟你亲密了？”薰回道。

零茫然地搔了搔头发，前两天还叫对象，翻脸真比翻书还快。

总地来说薰不算一个任性的人，但他心眼的确很小，难免计较得失，芝麻大的事能记半天。然而他所受的教养又不允许他直白地计较，因为这样似乎不大气，不潇洒，因此表面还是一派平静的，距离不动声色地拉远了。零这时还没能完全摸透他的个性，以后他就会发现，薰还肯讲已经属于愿意处理问题的态度，是好对付的状况了。

“朔间，我觉得，”站在下降的电梯里，薰抱臂盯着头顶上的红色数字跳动，过了一会儿，开口道，“如果谈恋爱对你来说只是娱乐，只是一时消遣的话，我也可以理解，但我接受不了那样的地位。”

“嗯？”零愣了一下。

“你可以直说，你可能只是没那么喜欢我，骑驴找马这种事真的没必要。况且你仰慕者这么多，也不必是我，不是吗？”薰接着道，“我现在跟你讲，对我来说一份固定的恋情真的是不必需，甚至有点多余的东西，但既然决定要开始的话，我不想草率地结束，否则单纯只是浪费时间和感情而已。这样够明白了？”

“……我好像知道了。”零想了想，道。

 

“……看你那样正经，我还以为犯了什么原则错误，还一直在反省到底是什么。”坐在咖啡厅里，零叹道，“结果不就是普通的吃醋吗？”

薰一声不吭地砸过来一块曲奇，正中他脸上，落了一身饼干碎屑。薰翻了个白眼，撇开眼去。要不是他手里的咖啡滚烫的，他心想拿咖啡泼他大概还更顺手一点。

“好好，不开玩笑了，不好意思。”零拿纸巾擦脸，收笑道，“……不好意思，但我真没想到你会疑心他。你知道，呃，他是我中学学弟，我们已经认识十多年了，从来没发生过什么，我一直把他当成弟弟……况且那孩子心眼实得很，我以前的前任他基本都认识，他态度也很平淡，从没表现过敌意之类的，我不觉得他对我有那方面的情感。”

“你也要跟我强调一遍你们感情有多深厚？”薰不高兴。

“深厚，但跟爱情没关系。”零只能道，“你跟他不一样，你们完全没有可比性。我说这些，只是想讲……因为我跟他太熟了，所以交往的时候可能没怎么注意分寸，没想到你会误会。不过的确是我的错，对不起，我以后肯定会留意的。”

薰不为所动道：“我信你个鬼。”

“真的没什么。你怎么才信我？”

“昨天是怎么回事？”

“昨天……我因为在赶一项工作，没吃饭，”零想了想道，“所以晚上有点低血糖，想说稍微歇一下再继续。他只是正好在我那儿一块工作而已。况且我昨天早知道你要来的，我要是想避你，不会让他来的，不是吗？”

“什么工作？”

“认识的乐队，邀我去临时当主唱。”零道，“况且也许是近期最后一次登地下舞台了么，想认真一点对待。”

“你助手讲起来那么好的，连吃饭也不知道提醒你。”薰忍不住出言讥他。

“嗯，那肯定没你细心。”零赶紧把马屁拍上，“以后你提醒我嘛。”

薰不吭声，倚在窗边，盯着外面的街景，过了一会儿才道：“那你是不是考虑换个助理？”

“这，”零被为难到了，“恐怕有点……”

“我知道。”薰哼了一声，“因为我人好，所以这就算了，但你跟他得给我分开，知道吗？”

“嗯。”零立马点头。

“具体怎么样，回头趁你助手在的时候再讲一下，跟他也有关系的事，不能把他落下。”

“嗯，好。”零一心管快点把他哄好，点头如啄米。

“你答应了的？”

“当然。”

“这还差不多。”薰扯了一下嘴角，低头看了看表，拿起搭在椅背上的外衣。“那先这样吧，我差不多得回去了。我这算旷工了。”

“不生气了？”

“还有一点。”薰面无表情地回道。

零跟他走出咖啡厅，在街角处，作势要去亲他，被薰下意识地推开了。“喂，别闹，这是我公司门口哎。”

“嗯。”零笑着转而拍了一下他的肩，“那我先走了。工作别太辛苦。再会。”

薰扭头看了看他，思忖片刻，还是叫住他。

零停下脚步。“怎么？”

薰抬起胳膊，轻轻搂了他一下，将脸搭在他肩上时，嗅了一鼻子清淡的香水味，幽幽地萦绕在发梢上。

“不生气了？”零笑。

“不了。”薰轻声道。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
“……对了，你这周末先不用来了。”

“哈？为什么？你说要尽快把曲编完，我才把小组活动推掉了的。”少年从转椅上转过来，质问道。

“上回你在的时候好像被我男朋友看见了。他有点不高兴。”零站在凳子上，收理架子上的东西，心不在焉地答，“总之先等这一阵过去吧，他忘了就好了。编曲快了，剩下的我自己来就行，回头你帮我把预备演出的谱子整理好。”

“啊，是那个人吗？那个金头发，人模狗样的总裁。”助手莫名其妙，“干嘛不高兴？我又没干什么。脾气真大。”

“跟你解释起来太麻烦了。倒也不是他的错。反正你表现得和气一点，别给我添乱。”零从凳子上爬下来，掸了掸衣服上沾的灰，“你不是快要考试了么？正好，周末去好好学习吧。”

“喂，别敷衍过去……”

零的手机发出一声短信提示音。他拿起来看了看。“哦，他来了。我下去接他一下。”

“等一下……”

助手还想再问什么，零已经走去玄关换鞋了，声音隔墙传过来。“对了，他可能会来找你讲话，你有个心理准备啊。”

“找我讲什么？”助手纳闷地自语。

 

“哎，来帮我拎一下。”

薰一见零便道。他从车上下来，双手都拎着几个白色塑料袋。零分了几个来拎着，疑惑问：“这是什么？”

“菜。”薰答，风风火火地走在前头。

零一时茫然，低头看了看，露出一角包在保鲜膜里的盒装青椒，个大鲜亮，居然还真是菜。

把几大袋菜拎上楼还费了一番工夫。薰一边脱下外衣搭在衣帽架上，一边抱怨道：“你家的楼梯什么时候才修修好？”

“好麻烦。而且修理起来又脏又吵。”零打哈哈。

“你真是懒得要长蘑菇了。”薰嘀咕道，换下鞋子，拎着菜往厨房走，路过书房时往里瞧了一眼。“哎，助手小朋友也在啊？”

“哦，我快下班了。马上就走了。”助手站起来收拾东西。他木是木点，也知道不好在情侣腻歪的空间里当电灯泡。

“走这么急干嘛？留下一起吃饭啊。只有我们两个人也吃不了多少东西。”薰笑得眼睛弯弯的，“我去做饭了，你们忙吧。可能会吵一点，不好意思。”

助手搔搔下巴，下意识地去看零。这人葫芦里卖的什么药？

零拎着东西跟在薰后面，冲他耸了耸肩，意思是你自己看着办吧。

薰进了厨房，四处找围裙。跟屋子的其余部分比起来，厨房倒是干净得出人意料，不如说是空空如也，一看就知根本不怎么使用。他打开冰箱看了一眼，不出意料冰箱里除了几个生番茄、半盒鸡蛋以外什么都没有，啤酒倒是一大箱。薰合上冰箱门，琢磨着晚上的菜谱，卷起衣袖开始洗菜切菜。Leon原本睡在厨房角落里，被他进来吵醒，走过来用大尾巴蹭了蹭他的脚踝，接着在他脚背上卧下了。

零跟进来，随手撸了一把狗，靠过来看他。“要我帮忙干什么？”

薰抬头，往他脸上啪叽亲了一口，低头继续把洋葱洗净后一瓣瓣掰开。微辣的气味散开。“不要把厨房点着。”

“我就这么不顶用？”零失笑。

“叫人相信你能有用也很难。”薰头也不抬地道，“你会打鸡蛋么？”

“会的吧。”零想了想道。

“你以前打过没有？”

“可以试试。”

“去去，一边去，别给我添乱。”薰拍着他，将他往外赶，“我做好了叫你们。”

 

大半个钟头过后，薰抱着碗筷走出厨房，喊了一声吃饭了。零自觉地过去帮他端碗，等摆出来，稍微惊讶了一下：他原以为薰一个锦衣玉食的小少爷，做饭水平顶天也就是烧熟，所以没抱什么期待，但没想到看上去居然很诱人。鸡排煎得焦黄，盖在米饭上，底下卧着软嫩的洋葱和半熟的蛋汁，煮鱼，刨成丝的生菜沙拉，连狗盆里也满上了狗粮和水。

助手走出来，一看这仗势也露出诧异的表情，拉开椅子坐下来。

“给。年轻人该多吃点。”薰走过来，用锅铲往他碗里添了个荷包蛋，“还有味增在煮，一会儿就好。”

“谢谢。”助手冲他笑了一下。

“菜我买多了，还剩不少，”薰又跟零道，“先放你这儿吧。”

“你还是带走为好，”助手在一旁说，“放他这儿也只是放到坏掉。”

“我也知道他不会动的。下次我再过来烧嘛。”薰道。

“你来大概是这厨房第一次派上用处吧。这人顶多只会烧水煮泡面。”助手斜睨零一眼。

零听他俩开始不留情面地大讲他如何是个生活残障，不禁稍微有点心累，装一副置身事外的样子，喝了一口茶，管看窗外。

吃过饭，他们一块收拾桌子。薰把桌布收起来，塞进阳台上的洗衣机里去，助手看他暂时走开了，便向零道：“你干嘛讲他生气，他这不是对你蛮好的么？”

“好是好啊，但又不是永远这样好。”零失笑，“你有没有听过一句，无事献殷勤？”

“你把人想得那么阴干什么？”助手不满道，“总比你那些个只知道带你喝酒，蹦迪，磕药的前任好。”

“你啊，他的心眼大概有你一百倍还多吧。”零拍了一下他的后脑勺。

薰正好这时走回来，零便不跟他讲了，转而帮着薰把剩菜和碗筷收进厨房里。薰一顿饭下来围裙都还没摘，卷起袖子打算洗碗，零拦道：“我来吧。你太辛苦了。”

“你行吗？”薰不大信任地瞧他。

“这不是有洗碗机吗。”

“你可别把洗碗机给炸了。”

“不会的。”零满口答应。

“我把桌子抹好了。”助手过来看了看，问道，“还有什么要我帮忙做的？”

“哦，谢谢你。差不多都忙完了。碗让你前辈洗好了。”薰笑盈盈地走过去，看他已经背了包，便问，“你是不是要回去了？”

“嗯。没事了的话，我要先走了。”他看了一眼手表，道，“我今晚还有个论文要due。”

“行，那你快走吧，别耽误作业。”薰笑道，“我跟你下去吧，顺便把垃圾扔一下。”

“我带下去好了。”

“没事，我当下楼活动一下。你一个人大概拿不了。”

助手迷惑地被薰拉走了。他们走到楼下，薰才开口道：“不好意思啊，其实，我有几句话想跟你商量来着，能不能耽误你几分钟时间？”

“嗯。”薰表现得大致是友善的，助手对他并不很戒备，直接问道，“什么事？”

“是这样，我看朔间桑这边条件和设备蛮有限的，可能他一个人工作是够了，毕竟他之后会有专业的制作团队。”薰说，“但我听说你弹电吉他，也涉足混音和后期，对设备的要求应该更高吧？老在他那儿将就，挺委屈你的。我公司隶属有几间混音工作室，如果你有意向的话，我可以帮你安排过去，房间和设备都可以用。你可以继续给朔间桑工作。那儿有别的专业人士，你跟他们接触一下，还可以找到别的兼职路径，或许也能学到新东西。你看怎样？”

“是吗？那当然好了。”助手有点诧异地问，“朔间前辈拜托你的么？”

“不是，是我自己在想的。”薰露出微笑，“你还年轻，但很有才能了，我像你这么大的时候可没这么有主意，你迟早要脱离你前辈建立自己的事业的。只是我稍稍拉你一把，你也许能走得更快更远。”

“谢谢。”助手真心实意地道。

“没关系，这么一点举手之劳，应该要帮的。”薰道，“其实我还没跟朔间桑讲这事，我怕你被动地听见会觉得我好像有预谋要调开你，就先来跟你沟通一下，我完全没有那样的意思，既然你也同意就再好不过了。”

“嗯。”助手才隐隐约约体会出零讲的“他心眼大概有你一百倍还多”的意思，不过他是想不到薰这么做会有什么企图，因此这直觉也仅仅一闪而过。“谢谢你。这样的话，我回头去跟他讲好了。”

“好，麻烦你了。”薰弯起眼睛微笑，道，“那我不耽搁你时间了，快回去吧，赶不上电车就麻烦了。”

助手向他道过别，薰目送他走远，伸展了一下腰背，步履轻快地回到屋内。

零已经收拾完了，平静地坐在沙发上看书。薰挨着他坐下来，靠在他胳膊上，让自己舒舒服服地陷进沙发里。

零将他搂过来，似笑非笑地道：“倒垃圾倒了这么久，你们俩什么时候倒这么要好了。你跟他讲了什么？”

“哪有啊？我当然跟你最要好。”薰装傻。

“你真的是，跟那么单纯的小孩较劲，你也有够无聊的。”

“那怎么了？我又没做什么不可告人的事。”薰回嘴道，“我不针对他啊，我对他没意见，我就是看不得别人好像跟我对象关系很亲的样子。”

“好，你对就是了。”零揉着他柔软的金发，吻了他一口，接着问，“你晚上还有什么安排？”

“没有安排。”薰懒道，“跟你待在一块。”

“待在一块干什么？”

“什么都不干也行。”薰勾住他的脖子，微微笑了一下，露出舌尖很快地舔了一下嘴唇，“……但你要是想干什么的话，我也没有意见。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是车。

9  
浴室里响着瀑布般的水声。

薰趴在零的床上，东看西看。这是他头一回进零的卧室。墙上挂着一幅不大的古典油画，画的是花与静物。床头灯的造型很奇异，是一盏灯笼样式的纸灯，发散出幽幽的橘黄色的光。床单，一看倒是普通无奇的素白色，不过掀开来便可以发现另一面上刺绣着大朵暗红色花型纹样，仿佛某种部落图腾。

混乱的结合体。这人真是奇异。薰有时感觉自己已经了解他了，有时又觉得他有无数秘密根本没有展露出来，也不曾走近他。他趴在床沿上，试探性地拉了一下床头柜的抽屉，没锁，忍不住偷偷摸摸地拉开来看。他也知道这样私自翻人东西不好，但他实在很好奇。上层放着书和唱片。下层，润滑剂，安全套，还有一些造型各异的小玩意儿。

薰愣了一下，耳尖微微发红。他随手拿起安全套盒子看了一眼，拆开过的，还剩半盒，他咂了一下嘴，心里有点别扭。

“干嘛呢？”零带笑的声音从他背后传来。

薰被吓了一跳，连忙扔下手里的东西，转头怪零。“吓死我了，你走路怎么没声音？”

“是你自己太走神了吧。”零取笑道。

他刚从浴室出来，身穿浴袍，带出一股氤氲的水汽，随即在床尾上坐下，捏住薰光裸的脚踝，指尖划过足弓优美的弧度。薰微微颤了一下。他仍穿着白天的衣服，白色尼龙衬衫，浅灰色修身西装裤，皮革腰带，甚至还打着一条领带，此时被迫地稍稍抬起一条腿，裤子裆部便绷出一条条皱褶。零转过眼来，打量着他的躯体，那样的审视明显糅入了情色意味，薰被他看得有点心慌，身上发僵，不由自主地抓住被单。

“怎么了？”零笑，“刚才勾我不是很老练么，怎么现在又害羞了？”

薰举起膝，不轻不重地踹了他一脚。零顺势握住脚踝，抬起他的腿，俯上去吻他，薰分了一下神，腰带便被利落地扯掉了，当啷一声掉到床下。

零俯下来，吻过他的颈口，手上一粒一粒地解他的衬衫扣子，肉色的肌肤裸露出来，胸脯像海浪般随呼吸微微起伏着。这个过程令零感到有趣，像是一层层拆开一个包装精致的礼物盒。薰抬起胳膊搂住他的后脑，轻轻地抓着他的卷发。

“我……问你一个问题，”薰道，“你上次做爱是什么时候？”

“嗯？”零瞥见半开的床头柜抽屉，心里猜到七八，“……大概三四个月前吧。”

“跟上一任？”

“不然呢？”零反问道，“你连这种陈年老醋也吃？”

“谁叫你……放在那儿。”薰被他说得气鼓鼓的，“会这么想很正常吧。况且，三四个月根本不久啊？”

“那我倒问你，你上次做爱什么时候？”

“这没有可比性啊。”薰开始狡辩，“我只跟女人交往过，又没跟男的上过床。从这个意义上讲，我还是virgin。”

零失笑，说道：“我爱你。”

薰错愕，愣了一下才道：“干嘛？这么突然。”

“因为你好像不怎么信任我。”零抵住他的额头，轻声道，“那我只能反思一下，是不是我对你不够好，老是让你觉得不安全。以前我或许爱过别人，但我早已经不在乎他们了，我非常确信我现在爱你，相信这一点如何？”

薰迷茫了片刻，躺在那儿想，其实也不对，正因为零其人又好又温柔，反而令他不安。那样的温柔是很强大的黑洞，无差别地吞没一切负面情绪，这是他天性如此，又不只对他一个人这样。至于爱不爱的，薰反而没什么所谓，这种张口就来的谁都能讲。正因为他自己是一个巧言令色的人，心里反过来把行动看得远比言语重，哪有多接几个吻，多做几次爱来得实在，身体作不了假。

零吻下去，吮住他胸前的乳粒，用牙尖轻咬着舔舐。薰不由自主地轻哼了一声，感到一股微妙的酥痒感沿着脊柱攀升。他犹豫着，咬着唇，伸手去摸索零的身体，隔着衣料触碰到他胯间的器官。

“别紧张，轻松点，”零低笑道，“你想做什么都可以。”

薰犹豫道：“我，呃，能试试吗？”

 

淡淡的男性的臊腥味萦绕在他鼻腔里。薰不大习惯这种感觉，吞吐了几下便感到一阵窒息，眼眶憋得发红，有几滴生理泪水溢出来，挂在睫毛上。

“唔……”薰低哼了一声，抬眼看零的反应。

竟然还挺卖力的，零忍笑想，真可爱。这副泫然欲泣的样子令人心生怜惜，又不免使人产生一种施虐欲，想要继续折磨他，看他哭得更狠一点。零抚过薰头顶的发旋，突然抓住他的头发，挺腰往他口腔里冲撞进去，低喘着抽送起来。

“唔……”薰睁大眼睛，身上轻微地抽搐，一阵阵强烈的窒息感使他眼前发白。他感到嘴里那个温热的东西微微跳动了一下，还没来得及细想，零已抵着他喉咙里，一股股喷射出来。

“……啊，咳咳……咳……”

零终于松开了他，薰吐出他的性器，忍不住咳嗽起来，伴随着一阵阵干呕。白色浊液被呛出来，染得嘴角和颈口一片泥泞。零马上扯了纸巾让他把液体吐掉。他以为薰要骂他几句了，薰倒只是揉了揉眼睛，没说什么。

“……我好菜啊，”他露出懊恼的神情，“明明看别人做都很自然的。”

“很好啊。”零失笑，将他搂过来，抵到床头上，语带调侃道，“况且是第一次嘛。”

薰喘了一声，感觉到零的指尖隔着衣料在他胯下打转，逗弄。他的裤子褪到膝盖，卷着堆积在膝弯处，身上只剩一条棉质短裤，他早就硬了，短裤上撑起一块鼓包，渗开一片潮湿的深色。零吻着他，手上一把扯下他的短裤。

“等，等一下，”薰感到零的手指探进他的会阴处，轻轻按揉，不禁开始犯紧张，“你要进来吗？”

“你想让我进来吗？”零反问。

“也……没什么不可以的。”薰迟疑道，“是不是会疼？”

“不会很疼的。”零哄他，“你乖乖听我的，过一下就好了。”

“那……行。”薰咬了咬唇，抬起腿。

 

“呃……”薰紧抓着零的胳膊，“你轻点啊……”

即使零刚用润滑剂给他扩张过了，要进去还是很费劲。零低声地跟他说放松点，别这么紧张，一边吻他，一边用手指按捏他穴口周围的软肉。薰被弄得心神不定，恍惚了一下，零的性器抵在他穴口，头部浅浅地滑了进去。

薰颤抖了一下，深吸一口气，感觉到零挺入到底，随后缓慢地抽动起来，他甚至可以清晰地感觉出那件器官浑圆的蘑菇形头部和表面微凸的筋脉。薰不知为什么感到害羞得快要死了，抬起手挡住自己通红的脸，咬紧牙齿，克制着不要发出太响的叫声。

看他这样零便很想逗他开口。他扶着薰的腰肢，加大了力道插他，一边用指甲掐着他的乳尖玩弄，一边俯下去，舔吻他滚烫通红的耳廓。

“这里没被人这么对待过吧。”零低笑道，“感觉如何？会疼吗？”

他捏住薰发硬的乳粒，往上扯了一下。薰不由自主地“啊”了一声，脸红得更厉害，断断续续地道：“不要扯啊……”

“这已经受不了了？”零得寸进尺地继续，“下面的小洞呢，舒服吗？告诉我嘛。”

薰干脆把头蒙进被子里，不去听他叨叨。零忍不住笑了一声，突然退出去，将他翻了个身，捏着他挺翘的臀再插入他。

薰颤抖了一下，闭着眼睛，紧抓住身下的床单。这个体位似乎比刚才更深入，零插动时，他的臀部被撞击得啪啪作响，伴随着穴被捣开的细微水声，声音听起来要多色情有多色情。薰使劲地想逼自己无视那声音，越这样想却越听得清晰。

这种体验很难界定。疼是疼，有一种轻微的撕裂般的痛楚，但身体被填实的感觉又令人极有满足感。要讲性快感，与他以往的经验似乎是相悖的，与其说是生理上的刺激，心理影响也许更大，把自己的躯体交托给他人掌控，这其中的失控感，支配与服从，是另一个世界。

啊，糟了。薰轻轻地吸着气，抹了一下脸，湿漉漉的，生理眼泪不自觉地往下淌。他把脸埋进枕头里，却没忍住抽噎了一下，发出猫一般的尖细的呻吟声。

“怎么了，这样不闷吗？”零俯下去，想去吻他，意外摸了一手心眼泪水，愣了一下，惊讶中有些惊慌。

“很疼吗，我弄疼你了？你要说啊，别忍着。你难受我就不继续了。”

他小心地退了出去。薰动了一下腰肢，一阵沮丧的空虚感袭来，还有欲望得不到出口的酸胀感，没想到中途停下会这么不适，他现在只想叫零插回去继续操他。

“不是疼。没事的。”薰不好意思地道，“我就是很容易哭……”

零抚了一下他的脸。他的眼圈因为流泪而微微发红。“真没事？”

“没事。”薰抓住他的手指，小声道，“……继续好不好？”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
寂静无声的清晨。

薰眨了眨眼睛，看见一缕阳光从窗帘缝里漏进来。他转头，朔间零安静地睡在他边上，脸埋在枕头里，黑发凌乱地散着，露出脖子后面的一块纹身。薰回想起昨晚他们做完零又爬起来去工作了，他们第一次上床零居然还记挂着他那几首歌，薰对此颇有微词，零信誓旦旦地说他有一个想法必须立刻记下来，很快，然后他就回来陪他睡觉。但薰实在很累，没等多久就管自己先睡着了。不晓得零究竟是什么时候回来睡的。

薰凑过去亲了亲他，掀开被子坐起来，打开零的衣柜，挑了一件衣服穿上，走进卫生间用零的东西完成刷牙洗脸，随后光着脚走出房间。Leon见人出来，叫唤了几声，快活地跑过来。这狗不认生，见过薰几回，便把他当自己人了。薰蹲下来撸了一会儿狗毛，去拿了狗粮将狗盆满上，接着便走进厨房，系上围裙开始做早饭。

昨天的米饭还有剩，薰琢磨了一下，决定捏饭团。他将米饭放进微波炉里加热，又将海苔、芝麻、起司等辅料取出来备着，接着开火煮鸡蛋，煎午餐肉片。等准备得差不多了，薰看一眼时间，回进卧室里。

零还是沉沉地睡着，连姿势也没变过。薰捏住被角掀开，一下子扑到他身上。

“……！”零闷哼一声，硬生生地醒了，差点没一口血吐出来。一清早被男朋友砸醒，也算是稀有的经历。

“起床。”薰抱着他，用脸蹭他的胸口，闷声道，“去吃早饭。吃了再睡。”

“……好，马上来。”零揉了揉眼睛，道。

朔间零起床洗漱完，走进厨房时，看见的正是薰穿着他的衣服，站在桌边切菜。睡袍不长，他里面又真空，只能勉强遮到臀，裸露出笔直而圆润的双腿。他回头瞥了一眼，道：“早饭在桌上，你先吃。我给你榨杯番茄汁。”

“嗯。”零嘴上答应，却走过去，将下巴抵在他肩头，看着他娴熟地将番茄切块，撒糖，轻声笑道，“我昨天就想问了，你为什么这么会做饭？”

“很奇怪吗？我国中以后就没在家住了。”薰心不在焉地答，“而且在美国的时候整天吃美餐，太倒胃口，只能自己做饭。倒是你，自理能力这么差，才很奇怪吧。”

“唔，我好像对吃住一类的没那么在意。过得去就行了。”零笑，“我刚才在想，如果你是女孩的话，想娶你的人肯定能从东京塔排到迪士尼公园吧。”

薰手底顿了一下，回道：“现在追我的人照样有那么多。”

“是么？你这样讲得我紧张起来了。看来要把你盯紧一点才行。”零玩笑道。

“喜欢的是不是我就不知道了。”薰心不在焉地转开眼睛，把切好的番茄放进榨汁机里，“即使换只猴子在我这个位置上，估计也会有人追吧。”

零一手撑着桌沿，把他拢进怀里，吻过他的颈侧。薰一愣，感觉到零掀起他的衣摆，指尖划过他臀部的弧度，随即探进柔软的臀缝里。他脸上立刻烧起来。“干嘛？突然……”

“吃——早饭啊。”零在他耳旁故意戏谑道，“不是你叫我的么？”

“不行不行不行……”薰紧张地试图推开他，“我等会要出门的，我怎么见人？这种事给我留到晚上做啊。”

“可是现在对我来说，就是晚上啊。”零换了副口气跟他撒娇，“好不好？否则我会睡不着觉的。”

“……”零的东西隔着衣料抵在他大腿上，薰给他纠缠得满脸通红，无奈妥协道，“……我给你口出来。”

 

从零家里出来已经快中午了。结果最后还是做了，薰有一丝后悔，早知这样还不如一开始就给他日。没法对这个无视社会规则，我行我素惯了的人抱有叫他自觉的期待。也亏今天是周末，否则薰是不敢在他那儿留宿的。

他回家换了身衣服，下午去出席了一个商业活动，晚上被拖住跟客户一块吃饭，回到家又深夜了。他睡前检查了一下秘书发来的工作行程，意识到他给零临时安插的电视节目录制就在明天，这类细枝末节以往他不会亲自去操心，不过既然是自己男朋友，他还是拨了个电话去提醒他做好准备。

“……啊？”零听了竟毫无头绪，“稍等一下，什么节目？”

“……你不知道？”薰一时气结，“你真的一点印象都没有？我邮件跟你讲过的。短信和邮件都发过。”

“唔，抱歉，我可能是没看到。你知道，我一向不怎么会用电子产品，除了电话以外，其他都不常用。以前工作邮件是我助手替我看的，不过他这几天不在……”

“倒还赖我了啰？我还不是因为白天怕吵你睡觉，才没打电话，况且你从来不回复我短信和邮件，谁知道你究竟看是没看。”薰不高兴道，“不过，算了，其实也没什么要你特别准备的。你现在知道了也不晚。明天开机，会有车来接你，你人到就好了。”

“明天……大约什么时间？”

“晚上八点开始。具体到什么时候我说不准，大概总要四个小时吧。”

“你等我一下，”零犹豫道，“我去看一下我的日程表。”

薰耐住性子等他。几分钟后零再接起来，声音显得有些为难：“你记得我跟你提过我最近有一场地下live么？有个乐队邀我去当主唱。那个也是在明天，时间上冲突了。”

“你什么意思？”薰皱眉问，“你不会想推掉那个节目吧？”

“不是，但我想知道，有没有可能改一下时间？即使只是调到上午或下午都行。”

“不可能的。”薰果断地回绝道，“白天有别的节目要占用场地。那是电视节目哎，那么一大帮明星，制作组，不可能因为你一个人改期的。话说回来，你干嘛不调你那个live的时间？”

“恐怕不行。时间已经宣发出去了。乐队的人各自都有工作，再凑齐也很难。”

“别在意那种业余演出了。你想去以后随便都可以去。但这个节目的机会是我顶着压力才给你拿的，你知道有多少人挤破头只是想露一脸吗？”薰皱眉道，“稍微对我这边认真一点，好不好？”

“嗯，我知道的。不好意思。”零沉默了一下道，“我只是想看看有没有斡旋的余地，但肯定还是优先你那边的。我知道。”

“那行。明天见，别迟到了。”薰微松了一口气。如果零真不肯去，他反而不知道该怎么办，总不可能绑了去，不过零确实也不至于害他为难。

挂掉电话，一时不悦的劲头过去了，薰静下来，回头想想自己的语气似乎冲过头了，不禁稍感自责，其实应当还是能用更温柔的方式谈的。大约他潜意识里也是吃准零不会跟他争吵，才敢这么讲，换个脾气大的人他就会斟酌一下了。

明天去稍微道个歉吧。他思忖了一下。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
第二天晚上，薰到达节目录播厅时，现场小小地骚动了一下。节目组不知道他要来，大部分人只是传闻听过他们的美人总裁，因此他一下车便被凑热闹的工作人员围拢了，导演殷勤地倒茶、递烟，他应付了半天才得以脱身。

不过零那边的状况似乎更夸张。薰还算半个公众人物，相貌也上过电视的，零这号人则是见也没见过，据说他一进后场，整个楼的女员工都跑来看他，当然也不乏男的，楼上楼下水泄不通。

薰走进化妆间时，零身后大排长龙。他一边定坐在镜前让化妆师往他脸上拍粉，一边一个一个地给人签名。

“怎么回事？”薰走过去，纳闷道。

“哦，薰总。”零挺高兴地跟他打招呼，“我之前还有点担心没人认识会尴尬，看来是我多虑了。”

“讲了你天生是明星的料。”薰打量着镜里的造型，将手搭在他肩上，低下头小声道，“我昨天话说重了，不好意思。你没介意吧？”

“你说了什么吗？”零也小声反问。

看来是不介意的。薰失笑，回了句没什么，便走到外面去抽烟了。公共场合不能跟他走太近，否则容易被嚼舌。

 

录制大体是成功的。零是作为特别导师的身份临时加入一期节目的。薰原以为这人缺乏经验，又有点自闭倾向，跟主流社会基本脱节，已经做好了看他被咔无数遍的心理准备，没想到零一对上镜头，竟讲得舌灿莲花，举手投足冷静自若，把薰看得懵了一下。

他回头看剪辑好的录像，感到愈发惊讶。他见过很多明星，真人好看，但上镜没那么引人瞩目，因为镜头会在一定程度上扭曲人脸，放大缺点。然而朔间零此人在屏幕上简直可以用耀眼夺目来形容。薰反复看了几遍，也说不清到底比真人好看在哪里，眼还是眼，鼻子还是鼻子，但就是好看得不可方物，跟他相比旁边的人都像背景板，仿佛钻石落在石头堆里。

虽说当自己男友的粉头这种事听上去有点诡异，但零如果不是在他家公司，而是在别处出道的话，薰大概是不惜给对家送钱也要给他打榜买碟的。没有人是完美的，零也一样，这人又懒，常识又差，作为男友，在感情上还嫌有点花，但出现在荧幕上的他，的确是一个完美而无可挑剔的偶像。薰不禁扼腕地想，他明明是想跟这个偶像朔间零谈恋爱来着，至于现在已有的那个，落差姑且倒也没那么大，凑合吧。

即使抛开粉丝滤镜，单站在一个老板的角度上，不用想也知道朔间零的吸金力会多强。尽管他本意不是为了钱，但他在他的位置上待久了，头脑里不免会有利益至上的部分，光这样就该把零捧在手心里当宝贝了。

 

上班时间，薰又开始拿手机划水摸鱼、吸朔间零。这期节目播了以后，第二天就挂了热搜，一刷推特，铺天盖地全是零的截图和动图，追星少女们简直在狂欢，倒是省了他一笔买热搜的钱，接下去只需要顺水推舟地发几篇软文。

秘书敲了敲门，走进办公室，道：“薰总，上周的财务报表。”

“嗯，放着吧。”薰喝了一口咖啡，漫不经心道。

“哦，还有收视统计表。”秘书道，“那个选秀节目，上期收视涨了0.27，赞助方蛮高兴的，想追投一笔钱，跟财务部门联系了。”

“嚯。”薰又喝了一口咖啡。他怎么预计的来着，立马应验了。

他继续往下翻推特，意外刷出了他自己，有人抓拍他坐在现场第一排看录制的生图，几天被转赞了两万多次。薰的确是属于爱臭美的，一向会注意衣品，那天他穿了一套剪裁合帖的烟灰色西装，淡粉色竖纹衬衫，没打领带，只系了一条印花丝巾。头发定期养护的，看上去整洁而亮泽。既符合身份，不逾矩，又不要显得太沉闷老气，这是他的法则。他放松地翘着腿，双手搁在膝上，在照片里看着不太像领导突击视察，更像哪个明星录完坐在场下。

薰好奇，于是点进去看评论：

天哪玛丽苏总裁文男主本人

这长腿prprpr看比例该有一米八吧

我又可以了

万人血书求总裁先生出道

……

薰平时算是关注网络的，但某些饭圈用语更迭太快，他偶尔还是有点摸不着头脑。他问他秘书：“‘我可以’什么意思，为什么下面都在刷？可以什么啊？”

“……”秘书紧急胡说，“就是支持你，可以给你应援的意思。”

“哦。”薰摸着下巴，没放在心上，转头又吸男朋友去了。

 

下午又开会。员工在台上读powerpoint，薰默默地坐在一边拿笔记本玩扫雷。他其实不是很擅长这类游戏，读书时也偏科，数学差得要死，玩起来笨手笨脚的，不一会儿死了好几次，可把坐他旁边的秘书急得，疯狂试图给他暗示：点这个，点这个呀，哎呀，我叫你点这个了。

薰反过来嫌他烦：你吵什么劲儿，我不就随便玩玩。

公司前台姑娘突然从外面走进来。薰眼疾手快，迅速切回桌面。

“薰总，有人找你。”她悄声道，“开会还要多久，我让他在会客室等你？”

“哦，大概到六点。”薰抬头看去，会议厅的墙是透明玻璃，朔间零正背靠在门口，身穿黑色机车夹克，脚上的马丁靴镶满铆钉，两手插在牛仔裤兜里，回头看见薰，便微笑了一下，冲他摆摆手。

薰不由得精神一振。剩下的时间里他都在神游天外。总算开完会，他让秘书帮他把电脑和文件拿回办公室，自己两脚生风地走了。

零正坐在会客室里等他，随手拿了一张报纸看。薰轻轻地走过去，低头出其不意地亲了一下他的面颊。

“不好意思。我应该跟你讲一声我加班的。”他道，“比平时晚了点。”

“哦，”零回头看见他，笑道，“没事，没等很久。我刚才正好出去转了一圈，买了点东西。工作怎样？”

“不就那样。”

“辛苦了。给你，该饿了吧。”

薰接过棕色的牛皮纸袋，打开一看，是现烤的霜糖面包和蓝莓酸奶。他不由自主地地笑了一下，道：“又来这套了，这是你的典型手段，是不是？”

“你吃厌了？我以为你喜欢甜食的。下次换别的。”

“你知道不是那个意思，呆子。”

他们走出门外。零顺手拢住了他的肩，这个时间员工基本都下班了，人去楼空，没人在看，薰也就随他去了，一边走一边一点点地掰着面包吃。

“你看你自己的电视节目没有？”

“没。有什么影响吗？其实我只出现了十几分钟而已吧。”

“当然有。只是需要一点时间才显现出来。”薰道，“不过影响已经在了。”

“是吗？我刚才进来的时候，前台倒是直接把我领进来了。之前都叫我登记。不过也可能是我来过好几次了吧。”

“……我都分不清你是在装傻还是真的没概念了。”

“我不是很关心，说实话，你看着办吧。”零道，“你想跟我回家么？”

“好啊。”薰看着他，吮了一下沾满白色糖霜的手指。

他们走出电梯时，迎面碰见零的助手步履匆匆地走进来。倒是薰先反应过来，跟他打了个招呼。

“哦，薰总，朔间前辈。”他回头，冲他们点了一下头，“约会啊？玩得开心。我还有事，回头见。”

“哦，再见……哎，等等，”零这才反应过来，但电梯门已经在他们之间合上了，他纳闷道，“……他为什么在这儿？”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
“你讲真的吗，你这周不能来？……我不反对你自己接项目，但我们以前讲好的，你会优先我的工作，不是吗？”

“可是我前几天跟你说过的吧，”助手在电话那头道，“你男朋友……他让我可以用他公司里的混音工作室。”

“是，所以呢？”零皱眉问，“我以为你只是用混音工作室，我的意思是，需要用的时候去用？”

“呃，你听我讲，我并没有要瞒你什么事的意思。”助手解释道，“实际上我也前几天才第一次去。那儿有不少项目招募的信息，我看到这个，感觉看上去还合适，就发了简历，我不知道会不会被录用，所以我想等结果出来再告诉你。大概五分钟前，我刚刚收到邮件，于是立刻给你打电话了。实际上，考虑到你，这是我能找到的周期最短、效率最高的项目了。”

“我不在意你自己的工作的事。实际上，我也很高兴你得到这样的机会。”零重复道，“但是问题在于，你不能因为别的工作而拖延我这边的工作，是不是？何况在这样一个时间点上。你知道，我要在五月前编出至少十首新歌来，没有你的话这基本上是一个不可能的任务。”

“我知道，我只是讲我不能去你那边了，但我没说我不帮你工作，我完全可以在家里或者在别的时间帮你。你要我干什么打电话就行了。反正我白天在你那边，你基本上也只是在睡觉。”助手道，“我不会耽误你的，行吗？”

零颇头痛地揉了揉眉心，没有立刻回应。

助手沉默了一下，又道：“你应该知道我有多喜欢你的。十四岁的时候我第一次听你的歌，我就把你当作偶像了，这世界上不会有第二个人比我更愿意看到你成功了，所以我他妈怎么可能耽误你的工作？我确信自己能安排得开，才接那个项目的，那么你相不相信我？”

“你可别在我男朋友跟前说这种问题发言。”零头疼道。

他们又谈了几句，零草草挂掉了电话，深吸一口手里的烟，站起来，烦躁地抓了抓头发，随即往楼下走去。

薰恰好系着围裙从厨房出来，嘴里嘟囔道：“汤勺……哎，朔间，你家的汤勺放哪儿了？”

“在……左手边的柜子上。”零走过去，道。

“哦，好。对了，我准备煮咖喱，你吃不吃辣咖喱？因为我想吃辣的，如果你不吃的话，我就分开煮……”

“等一下再讲咖喱吧。”零道，“我们能不能稍微谈两句，现在？”

“怎么了？”薰这才注意到他的神情，“你还好吗？你看上去有点……烦躁。”

“没错，我现在感觉很棘手。”零又揉了揉眉头，“是你跟我助手讲，去你的工作室会有其他工作机会的吗？”

“是啊。”薰盯着他，“所以怎么了？”

“他刚才打给我说，他下周不能来了，因为他要做另一项工作，在你的工作室那边找到的。”

“是吗？那挺好的啊。”薰道，“你在担心没有助手你的工作忙不过来？你再找另一个不就行了。或者我帮你找也行。别说一个，十个都可以。”

“不。谢谢你，但不是那么简单的事情。”零无奈道，“我助手，我们共事很多年了，我的一些想法和概念，真的只有他能理解，甚至我写的笔记可能只有他能看懂。我必须得有他才行。”

“哦？如果他这么重要，这么特殊的话，你自己去说服他啊。”薰感觉有点不舒服了，说话便刺起来，“你自己去跟他说，把那边的工作推掉，来帮你好了。”

“他说他可以两边兼顾，不会耽误我的进度，但说实话，我比较怀疑……那孩子，还是不够有经验，其实工作中的意外状况通常都会比预料的多。况且，只能通过电话沟通，效率也太低了。”

“那是他自己的事吧。他有他的工作，如果他这么决定了，你没资格干涉他。”薰皱眉道，“而且你跟我讲，又是什么意思？你总不会想要我帮你去劝说他吧？”

“单讲这件事，的确是跟你没关系。但问题是，这是你一开始计算好的吧？”零叹气道，“我不知道，你真的有必要做到这种程度吗？”

“你什么意思，我怎么可能预料到怎么发展？”薰恼道，“我只想额外给他找点事做，别整天跟你黏在一起，况且我自认为做的也是好事。现在要怪罪我么？”

“我认为你如果没有那样的想法的话，至少应该提前跟我商量一下。这样我可以先跟他谈好先不要参加别的项目。”零道，“但现在他已经被录用了，我也理解他在这种情况下很难再去推辞。说实话，这样让我显得像在唱黑脸，像在故意阻挠他发展一样。”

“你为什么永远这么袒护他？你能理解他但不肯来理解我么？”

“不，不是。别这样，宝贝，我不是来跟你争吵的。”零无奈道，“我们就事论事，行吗？我只是想让你知道，你那么做真的让我有点难办，下次处理的时候多斟酌一下，好不好？”

“我完全不懂你哪里难办了。”薰冷道，“在我看来他只是你的助手，也只是助手而已，换谁都一样当。你非要跟我夸大他的重要性，那我只能怀疑你是不是别有用心。”

“我没法跟你辩论这个，他的确对我帮助很大，这是一种合作默契。即使要换人，也需要时间磨合，但现在不行，肯定会拖慢进度的。不是你说五月前至少要拿出十首左右新歌？”

“我又没叫你重新现写。我跟你讲的把以前的歌修改编制就好了。”

“我不行，我还是没办法那么做。这对我来讲显得太不负责任了。这张专辑的概念我考虑了很久，我不想拿不合适的东西滥竽充数。”

“那是你的事，是你给自己自找麻烦！不要来怪我行不行？”

……

零烦躁地走到阳台上，回身关上门，坐下来抽烟，盯着远处的灯火。阳台上搁着不少争奇斗艳的假花，围绕着他开放。其实他蛮喜欢花，花经常是他灵感来源里重要的一部分，但他又抽不出心思养花，养什么死什么，渐渐地假花便越买越多，堆满了阳台。

对天发誓，他没有想过要跟薰吵架。他生性很不爱争吵。只是在双方都不认为自己有错的情况下，不爆发争吵的确很难。当薰怒火中烧地冲他扔下一句：我就是这么一个人，我改不了，如果你不能接受我的行事方式的话，那你可能根本不应该挑我在一起，零立刻意识到，这段对话不能再进行了，再说下去就要出问题了，于是他选择先来阳台上避一避，让大家都冷静一下，恢复理智。

独自坐了大概十分钟，他掐灭烟，起身回进房间里。薰一声不吭地倚在餐桌边，背对着他，手里夹着烟，但也没去吸，不晓得在想什么。

零轻微地叹了口气，先进卫生间去拧了一条热毛巾，接着再走近去看他，叫了一声：“薰总。”

薰别开头不理他。零揽住他的肩，想去看他的脸，但薰挣开他的手，生硬道：“滚开。”

“这儿是我家，你让我滚到哪里去？”零无奈，“乖，别气了。生气的事不好留过夜，否则要长痘的。”

“道歉。”薰依旧硬邦邦地道。

“好了，对不起，我让你不高兴了。我不想那样的。”零轻声道，“我知道你一向是个做事妥帖的人，之前的事引发出麻烦，可能确实不是你能预料到的。所以我们都退一步，好不好？只是几句话，说过听过了，没什么要紧的，忘掉吧。”

薰总算肯回头瞪他一眼。零在心里叹气，果然哭了。眼眶发红，泪珠还挂在睫毛上，嘴角克制地抿着。零只好靠过去，用毛巾替他拭眼泪。

“对了，我刚才想说，”零擦掉泪痕，往他脸上亲了一口，继续道，“我不吃辣，但我喜欢吃咖喱里的胡萝卜。给我那份里多放萝卜行不行？”

“什么，你居然喜欢吃萝卜？”薰低低地嘟哝道，“明明土豆才是咖喱的精髓。”

“好吧，你就这么爱和我争么？不过我也喜欢土豆，特别要煮得烂一点才好。”

薰深吸一口气，伸出胳膊抱住他，把脸埋进他颈口，接着说道：“对。”

“你的道歉呢？”零半开玩笑地地反问道。

“干嘛这么小气啊？我整天给你烧饭，打扫卫生，你还要我道歉。”薰一时还没法拉下脸来，给自己乱开脱。

“好了，我知道的，我只是随便一说。”零笑道，“你不生气了就行了。”

薰又抱了他一会儿，终于松开他，走进厨房去了。零看他重新系上围裙，开始烧水，切菜，还是微笑了一下。


End file.
